Popis najpoznatijih NLO susreta
Pregled najpoznatijih NLO susreta koji se često eksploatiraju u raznim TV serijama i filmovima. -1800: 29. ožujka, Prediger Fritch iz Quedlinburga uočava malu točkicu kako prelazi preko sunca u 6 sati - 1802: 27. veljače, Prediger Fritch iz Quedlinburga uočava malu točkicu kako prelazi preko Sunca u sjeverozapadnom smijeru i ubrzava - 1839: 2. rujna Cupper vidi pomicanje NLO-a ispred sunca - 1849: 12. ožujka, Sidebotham vidi pomicanje točkice ispred Sunca - 1859. i 1862. također viđenja objekata ispred Sunca od Lescarbaulta Lummisa - 1897.: travanj, legenda da se u gradiću Aurora, Teksas srušio nepoznati leteći objekt u kojem su mještani pronašli mrtvo tijelo i pokopali ga uz sprovod - 1913. i poslije viđenja poznatih Brown Mountain svjetala na nebu u SAD-u - 1942. 24. i 25. veljače, NLOi iznad Los Angelesa, poznato kao "Battle of Los Angeles" Vojska izlazi na ulice, nastaje panika. - 1944. Foo Fightersi, šarene sfere uočene od vojnih aviona diljem svijeta - 1946 i poslije: Fantomske rakete, objekti sa karakteristikama navodećih raketa uočavane iznad cijele Skandinavije- Švedsko min. obrane zabrinuto - 1947. 23. lipanj, incident na otoku Maury SAD, kada su NLOi napali Harolda Dahla koji je sakupljao panjeve. Dahl, njegov sin i pas s bili u čamcu kada je naišlo 6 NLOa ispustilo nekakvu svjetlosnu zraku koja je ubila psa i ranila sina. Idućeg jutra Dahlu je na vrata došao "čovjek u crnom" koji mu je zaprijetio da ne priča o tome - 1947.: 24. lipanj, Kenneth Arnold uočava NLOe i nastaje izraz "leteći tanjuri" - 1947: 4. srpanj, incident u Roswellu, NLO srušen na ranču kod Roswella, vojska objavljuje da je u pitanju samo meteorološki balon - 1948: tzv. zelene lopte prijavljene iznad nekoliko baza američke vojske; slijedi ju zvanična istraga - 1948: 7. sječnja pilot Captain Thomas F. Mantell pogiba dok slijedi NLO - 1948: Incident u Kapustin Yaru gdje je navodno oboren NLO u obliku cigare od strane ruskog MiG-a - 1949. 20. kolovoza astronom Tombaugh (otkrio Pluton) izjavljuje de je vidio 6 do 8 trokutastih oblika, kod Las Crucesa, New Mexico, govoreći da ne vjeruje da su zemaljskog podrijetla; nakon toga on viđa još mnogo toga kao i "zelene lopte" - 1950. 15. kolovoz, Nick Mariana menađer baseball lige i njegova sekretarica su provjeravali igralište kada su se pojavila leteća svijetla na nebu koja su uspjeli snimiti kamerom - 1952.: 24. srpnja iznad Carson Sinka u Nevadi (SAD) dva pilota John L. McGinn i John R. Barton sa dičnim vojnim karijerama su bili svjedoci NLO-a dok su upravljali bombarderom B-52. Piloti su vidjeli tri sjajne letjelice za koje su prvo pomislili da su F-86 borbeni lovci, ali onda su shvaltili da se nalaze previsoko (3300 m) i letjeli su u savršenoj "V" formaciji što je vrlo netipično za vojne zrakoplove. Letjelice su nakon nekog vremena odjurile ogromnom brzinom, a kada su piloti poslije sletjeli saznali su da na nebu nisu letjeli nikakvi civilni ili vojni avioni, slučaj je otišao u poznatu "Plavu knjigu" - 1952: "Washington flap", brojni kontakti sa NLO letjelicama od strane svjedoka i radara u Washingtonu DC. Rezultiralo stvaranjem "Robertson Panel" protokola od CIA u kojem sve NLO svjedoke treba izvrgnuti ruglu i diskreditirati NLO grupe - 1953. Američki vojni pilot Felix Moncla nestaje dok lovi NLO - 1954.: Na stotine viđenja NLO-a u Francuskoj, poznato kao "French flap" - 1954.: prijavljeni nepoznati sateliti u orbiti, upleten i astronom Clyde Tombaugh (otkrio Pluton) - 1955. Kelly-Hopkinsville susret, grupa nepoznatih bića izašla iz šume i maltretirala obitelj u jednoj kući. Nije bilo krvi već samo isprepadanih ljudi - 1957. Brojni automobili gubili brzinu i zaustavljali se zbog velikih NLOa u Levellandu, Texasu i New Mexicu, poznati kao "1957 flap" - 1961.: 16. rujna bračni par Betty i Barney Hill tvrdili da su ih bili oteli vanzemaljci, prvi takav slučaj u javnosti - 1964.: 24. travnja, policajac Lonnie Zamora tvrdio da je imao bliske kontakte sa vanzemaljcima. Dok je bio u potjeri za nekim motorom oko 17h i 45 min začuo je neku eksploziju u blizini te je odmah otišao u obližnji napušteni spremnik dinamita u pustinji. Tamo je vidio nešto što je izgledalo kao auto okrenut naopako i dvije bijele osobe oko njega. Kada su ga primjetila bića su pobjegla u vozilo i poletjela, začulo se tutnjanje i Lonnie se bacio u stranu jer je mislio da će eksplodirati. Letjelice je odletjela iza horizonta 1965: 9. prosinac Kecksburg incident- Kecksburg, Pennsylvania, SAD tisuće ljudi gleda veliku sjajnu goreću loptu u barem šest država i Ontariu, Kanadi. Padala je preko Detroita, Michigan/Windsor, Kanada područja, prijave o palim metalnim ostacima preko Michigena i sjevernog Ohia i uzrokovanje soničnih eksplozija u zapadnoj Pennsylvaniji. Generalno mišljenje je da je u pitanju Meteor. Unatoč tome nekih svjedoci u malom selu Kecksburgu, tvrde da se nešto srušilo u šumu. Neki su vidjeli plavi plamen iz šume i javili policiji. Drugi su vidjeli letjelicu oblika klipa kukuruza, no vojska je tvrdila da je pretražila šumu i ništa nije našla. 1965: astronaut Frank Borman fotografira NLO koji je pratio let Geminija 7 1967: 19. ožujak Stephen Michalak tvrdi da je susreo NLO koji ga je opržio svojim motorima. Nakon toga bio je bolestan nekoliko mjeseci, no svaki doktor koji ga je pregledao je rekao da nije mentalno bolestan 1967: 4. listopad Shag Harbor incident- u noći oko 23h 20min javljeno je u medijima da se NLO srušio u vode blizu Shag Harbor, Nova Scotia (istočna obala Kanade). Barem jedanaest ljudi je vidjelo kako nisko letni objekt ide prema luci. Brojni svjedoci prijavili eksplozije i zvukove rušenja. Nakon što se srušio objekt je svijetlio i ljudi su odmah poslali ribarske brodove da spase ljude, no letjelica je potonula, a na mjestu gdje je potonula bila je masna, žuta pjena i sumporasti miris. Nakon dva dana marinci ronioci pretražuju dno, no nije bilo službene izjave da je išta nađeno 1969: Jimmy Carter, predsjednik SAD-a vidi NLO na nebu 1969: Neil Armstrong, astronaut, prijavljuje da je vidio dva NLO-a kada je Apollo 11 sletio na Mjesec 1971. Delphos, Teksas NLO ostavlja znak na tlu u obliku svjetlećeg prstena 1973: Pascagoula otmica- 11. listopada Charles Hickson (42) i Calvin Parker (19) pecaju na rijeci kada nailazi NLO i tri bića ih unose u letjelicu gdje su bili paralizirani 20 minuta dok ih je mehaničko oko skeniralo 1974: Berwyn Mountain incident- oko 20h 30min, 23. siječnja viđen veliki disk na nebu iznad Clwyda u Walesu (VB). Mnogi svjedoci pozvali policiju, dolazi vojska i zatvara područje 1975: otmica Travisa Waltona, 5. studenog Travis Walton nestaje na nekoliko dana- vraća se sa pričom da su ga oteli vanzemaljci, piše knjigu o tome koja se adaptira u film 1977: Colares flap, NLO napada stanovnike Brazilskog otoka, sisajući im krv svjetlosnim zrakama- 35 ozljeđenih, otok evakuiran 1978: Valentichov nesanak, australijski pilot prijavljuje NLO neposredno prije nego što je zauvjek nestao 1979: Marshall County incident, šerif prijavljuje čudno sjajno svjetlo koje se sudarilo s njegovim vozilom 1980: Cash-Landrum Incident, 29. proosinca oko 21 sat troje ljudi se vozilo u autu bluzu Huffmana, Teksas. Kada se od nikud pojavila letjelica oblika dijamanta i sletjela ispred automobila. Trio se zaustavio obilazio letjelicu koja je ispuštala plamenove. Nakon 15 minuta letjelica polijeće i pojavljuju se helikopteri koji ju okružuju. Letjelica odlazi. 1980: Rendlesham Forest Incident, najpoznatiji Britanski NLO incident. Nick Pope, britanski agent i visoki vojni dužnosnik je izjavio da je taj incident veći od onog u Roswellu, uglavnom oko Božića NLO slijeće u šume Suffolka što stvara velike pomutnje, kao panika ljudi, stampeda krava... 1982: Baikonur Cosmodrome prepad, lansirno mjesto privremeno zatvoreno zbog prepada i sabotaže od strane NLO-a u lipnju 1985: Tbilisi-viđenje, putnici i piloti sovjetskog putničkog aviona gledaju u čudno svijetlo tijekom leta iz Tibilisija u Tallin, siječanj 1986: Height 611 UFO Incident, 29. siječanj NLO se srušio u Dalnegorsku, SSSR, srušio se na brdu. Tri dana kasnije dolazi grupa ufologa na to mjesto koje je opečeno i jedino pronalaze komad filma, kojeg daju razviti no na njemu nema ništa 1986: 16. studenog grupa NLO-a prati 50 minuta putnički avion "Japan Air Linesa" let 1628 1990: Belgian flap, nekoliko masovnih viđenja crnih trokutastih NLO-a u Belgiji, belgijsko ratno zrakoplovstvo ima radarske susrete i objavljuje snimke 1990: Montréal, Québec, Kanada NLO, 7. studeni, preko 40 ljudi uključujući policiju gleda preko 3 sata u NLO iznad hotela u Montréalu 1994: 16. rujna, učitelji i više osoblje škole Ariel u Ruwi, Zimbabve je bilo iznenađeno kada su učenici stari od 5 do 12 godina došli prijaviti da se leteći tanjur spustio na školsko igralište. Znano kao Bliski susreti trće vrste u Africi 1996: Varginha incident, poznati Brazilski incident kada se srušio NLO u Minas Gerais, Brazil. Višestruka viđenja čudnih bića za koje su neke djevojčice mislile da je vrag u pitanju. Bića viđena i na dječjoj rođendanskoj zabavi, što je navodno inspiriralo redatelja Shiamalana za scenu u filmu "Signs" 1997: Mexico City snimka NLO-a 1997: Phoenix, Arizona NLO incident, višestruke sporo pomičući svjetlosne formacije iznad metroa u Phoenixu 2001: 11. rujan, navodno snimljen NLO za vrijeme napada na WTC 2001: 29. rujan jedan mađarski vojni pilot je snimio odličan snimak NLO-a iz svog aviona u sred bijela dana iznad Budimpešte, Mađarska. 2004. Meksička zračna patrola snimila sa infracrvenom kamerom svijetla- NLOe 2005: 27. travnja Bijela Kuća evakuirana kada NLO ulazi u zabranjenu zračnu zonu i nestaje. Objašnjeno kao: "Oblak ili nekoliko ptica" 2005: NLO-i prijavljeni i snimljeni u Kaufmanu, Teksas de:Liste von UFO-Sichtungen en:List of major UFO sightings fr:Liste des principales observations d'ovnis vi:Danh sách tiêu biểu về những hiện tượng UFO Kategorija: Ufologija